


Gone but Still Here

by redretro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Inspired by Art, M/M, One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, everyone else is just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redretro/pseuds/redretro
Summary: Inspired by a fanart I came across.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, Hey there! This One-shot was inspired by this fanart I found awhile ago that I really liked. I hope you enjoy it!

Things haven't been going well for Keith really. He found it hard to focus on Voltron but, it didn't really matter anyways. They couldn't form Voltron without Shiro. He refused to be the leader. Even if it was what Shiro wanted, he honestly couldn't. Him and Red had a strong bond. He couldn't just leave Red. Coran has tried to use Black before but, he couldn't.

There haven't any attacks from Lotor. Allura has been very suspicious about it. No one really knew why she was, except for Coran. He didn't care anyway. The only thing he cared about was visiting Shiro which was something he did daily. Lance, Pidge and Hunk didn't know about it though. Only Allura and Coran had known about this and he made sure that they promised not to say anything. Sometimes he felt bad for keeping it a secret but, he felt like he needed Shiro the most than any of them. The daily conversations with Shiro made him feel better, although at the same time, it made him miss him even more.

Keith closed the door behind him once he stepped into the room. "Shiro, are you here?" He called, waiting for a response.  
  
Although, there wasn't any. Usually, Shiro would've appeared in seconds and greet him. He frowned, walking closer. "Is there something wrong with this?" He stared at the Altean technology before pressing a few things in hopes of getting it to work. He sat down and waited a couple of minutes to see if it would work.  
  
Although, it didn't. "C'mon, Shiro! Talk to me! Please!" He felt a few tears roll down his cheeks. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't call Coran and Allura for help. He didn't want them to see him like this.  
  
"Shiro, please... I need you in my life. Don't leave me for good..." He bought his knees up and buried his face into them, beginning to sob.  
  
He didn't know what to do. No matter how much he tried, Shiro didn't appear. He didn't know what he was doing wrong. Was he forgetting something important about getting contact with Shiro? Although, that didn’t make any sense. He had been doing this everyday.  
  
Things have been quiet in the room for a while. Keith had been calmed down. His sobs and tears have been gone. He just kept his eyes closed. "Keith, I'm here." He heard Shiro's voice. He opened his eyes and lifted his head to see the man he loved and cared for a lot smiling at him. "Shiro! I was so worried! What happened?!" He asked.  
  
Shiro let out a soft sigh, reaching out for him. "It's hard to explain. I'm sorry for not appearing sooner and worrying you."

Keith shook his head and smiled softly as he reached out and took Shiro's hand. "It's fine. You're here now. That's all that matters."  
  
Shiro laced their fingers together as he stared down at Keith. "I'm glad to hear that." He frowned as he noticed something about his face. "Were you crying? I didn't mean for this to happen..."

Keith bit his lower lip. "I was crying because I thought I lost you for good. I don't want that."  
  
Shiro frowned. "Keith... I'll always be here for you. I could never leave you..."  
  
"You already did Shiro... You left me physically. Now I can only speak to you like this. I can't anything with you like this. I may be able to touch you but it's not the same, Shiro. You're not physically here." Keith told him, looking away.  
  
"Keith... You always end up talking about this. I may have passed away but, we can still hold hands and hug. I may not be able to be with you 24/7 but, I'll always be in your life as long as you keep coming to visit me."  
  
"Shiro, you don't understand! I wasn't able to love you while you were alive! I may be able to hug and hold your hand like this but I can't do it once I'm out of this room! I want to kiss you whenever I want to! I want to be able to sleep in your arms at night! I want to marry you once we're back on Earth! Although, I can't because you're here! You won't be able to be on Earth with me!" Keith's voice gotten louder and louder the more he spoke.  
  
Shiro felt a tear roll down his cheek. "I'm so sorry, Keith... I just wished fate had been different to me. I want to kiss you and hold you in your arms at night. I want to be able to hold hands in front of everyone. I want to hug you so tightly and so close. I want to marry you right here on this spaceship in front of everyone. Keith, just remember that I'll always love you so much. Alright?"  
  
Keith felt his heartbeat quicken as he heard Shiro's words. He frowned and gulped a bit nervously before nodding slowly. "I always will remember. Please don't cry, Shiro. I didn't mean to bring this up. You don't have to apologize. I swear I won't talk about this anymore. We can just talk normally while holding hands and hug each other from now on."  
  
Shiro nodded, wiping the tears in his eyes. "I would like that a lot, Keith. I look forward for more visits from you." He smiled softly and squeezed Keith's hand lightly.

Keith smiled back and squeezed Shiro's hand in return. "Everyday, I look forward to visiting you. Maybe tomorrow when I'm here, We can try something."  
Shiro raised a brow. "What would that something be?"

Keith shook his head, standing up. "You'll have to wait until tomorrow. I should go now before anyone realizes I'm not in my room."

Shiro let out a soft sigh. "Alright, I'll wait. Can I have a hug before you go?" He tilted his head.

Keith grinned and nodded, hugging Shiro tightly. "You don't have to ask, Shiro. Just hug me." He closed his eyes, laying his head on Shiro’s chest.

Shiro hugged Keith back tightly. He was happy to be able to see and touch him like this. He hoped that he'll always be able to visited from Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. There you have it! This is what the fanfic was inspired by: https://68.media.tumblr.com/00e381ba08ba7343cff9256fdb9c571f/tumblr_oemcgjFsmP1vhxwxjo1_540.jpg  
> I'm honestly not sure who the artist is. I feel bad posting this without knowing who to credit... Would anyone perhaps know who it is so, I can credit them?


End file.
